


God of light and thunder

by Nikkitosa



Category: Immortals (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitosa/pseuds/Nikkitosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda is Zeus' Oracle, his messеnger and his lover. Yet can she be his advisor as well? Can she ease the bolts of lightning as easily as she believed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of light and thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being a complete sucker for romance with a touch of smut. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed and cherished...

‘It is beautiful in a way all deadly things are…’  
The random thought snaps me out of my gazing. Looking up at the sky, my breath hitches. Seconds ago the welkin was calm, inky blue with stars speckled over it as if with the brush of an artist. Now it is pitch black from clouds. Thunderclouds.   
The first zap of electricity tears at the sky with breath-taking fury before colliding with the vast sea, making the water popple. The howl of the wind intensifies, tossing around my long silver locks.   
Averting my eyes away from the raging storm I look down at the small village near-by. The people are frantically taking shelter, hiding the frightened and anxious animals and ushering the curious kids back to the safety of their homes. The unexpected change of weather leaves them weary and filled with dread. The ferocious scream of the hurricane carries their prayers for mercy to my keen ears and surely to Olympus’ temple. Yet the Thunder God shall not pacify his rage with such ease. Not this time. Not after they turned their backs on him when he needed their faith the most.   
As soon as another lightning rips at the sky, its deafening boom shaking the ground, my heart clenches. ‘They’re falling closer.’ the horrifying realisation that the dangerous blots are significantly cutting the distance on the village has me raising my eyes up, in search for a figure in the clouds.   
The lightning’s screech gets reinforced by the sound of the angered sea. And then I see him. On the very edge of Olympus stands the confident and tall build of a man whose hands periodically rise and grasp at the swirling vortex of electricity, wield a lighting and toss it down. His merciless stance has me almost stepping aside, allowing his rage to annihilate the human village. ‘The storm needs to pass. ’ I know my interference will cause only further pain and misfortune so I step back and look away from Zeus. In his rage he’s merciless even towards the ones he loves dearly and no one will be saved the punishment if interference occurs.   
Gritting my teeth and walking away from clear sight, I push my back against the stone wall, wishing nothing more but for the storm to pass as quickly as possible. ‘But it never does.’   
With each passing second it gets worse – the wind ferociously lashes at the ground and the lightning threaten to strike the shore as the sea rebels against the rocks.   
Soon pleas for mercy thicken the air, adding up to the deafening sound of the storm. But it’s fruitless – nothing has the power to stop the god of thunder once he unleashes his wrath. Stealing a glance at the inhabited cliffs, I notice the people running around haphazardly, the pouring rain creating a veil which easily misguides them and many fall from the steepness of the rocks. The screams and the wails become too much.   
Averting my gaze from the mortals I once again search the sky for Zeus. He’s still there, wielding his lightnings like whips and throwing them down with infallible accuracy.   
In a moment of weakness my feet carry me out of the shelter and near the end of the cliff in which I found refuge. It takes little to no concentration for me to suddenly appear on the edge of the Mountain. The proximity to the Thunder Wielder makes the air thick with electricity, almost suffocating, as sparks fly around.   
“Zeus! Omnipotent ruler of Olympus! I beg you to hear me out!” he hears me, I know he does, as my own voice holds power strong enough to break through his barricade of thunders.   
“Leave, Oracle, or my rage shall befall you along your kin!” his voice booms with ferocity that equals the deadly force he commands with ease.   
“I beg of you, Almighty! Allow me to speak, to reason with you! Your rage shall cause no good to neither yourself, nor the humans.” despite wishing to near him, to hug him and chase away his deeply rooted sorrow, he has raised all his barriers, the electric field keeping me away.  
The wind whips at my long toga, making it twirl around my legs, and my hair to turn into a long silver whip. ‘Please, let me help you! To comfort you!’ the connection we have allows my thoughts, whenever it’s needed, to reach him even if my body and voice cannot.   
“You have no doings here, Oracle. Return to your temple.” his commanding tone sends cold shivers down my spine, yet I stand my ground.  
“The temple cannot hide me from the rage of its idol. I’m pleading with you, show mercy. Let them learn from their mistake.”  
“I’ll make them regret it!” he snarls and raises his hand once again, the lightning tossing under his grasp before he aims and throws.  
Looking down in time, I see a piece of the cliff on which the village is positioned crumble down into the depths of the sea.   
“You’ll make them turn their backs of you forever!!” the yell leaves my mouth as a horrifyingly deformed screech. “They’ll never again raise their eyes up to Olympus! Not for you, not for any of the gods! You are not punishing them! You are stealing their faith! The one thing that keeps your kin alive!!!”   
Never in my whole existence have I shouted; it has happened once or twice for my voice to reach the higher tones, but it is a rare sight, a feared occurrence when I have been pushed beyond any limits and my rage blinds me. Now I’m filled not with raw discontent, but fear – primal and cold. What I said is true – humans will turn their back on the gods if they see there’s no mercy left in the immortals. And what the Ruler of Olympus is doing right now is proving them right. It takes me no more than a second to make my mind – I won’t leave until his rage is soothed down, one way or another.   
Yet once his hand rises for the final blow, I know my time’s up – no words will stop him, no pleas will propitiate his temper.   
As his Oracle, I may not possess any power of his, but the necklace around my neck, fancied in a thunderbolt, shows my place and status. His lightings will never strike me, but their power will affect me. ‘A small price to pay.’ I remind myself of the children down there, probably petrified and praying for mercy. Taking a cautious step forward, the field responds – it doesn’t allow me to pass, but neither does it push me back.   
The lightning between the god’s finger screeches and tosses, as if alive, its power making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Yet fear gets squished by fierce singleness and I let my feet carry me in the eye of the storm.  
Everything reacts – the wind tries to hurl me out, the ground shakes, the electricity sends painful jab throughout my body and the rain tries to blind me. Yet it’s all pointless – Zeus’ elements cannot stop me from reaching their master.   
His hand is about to strike the final, lethal blow. Throwing myself forward, my slender and small hands wrap around his middle and come to rest on his chest, palms against his heated skin. The immortal halts, his body growing rigid at the feeling of my curves against his broad back.  
“Show me your mercy, Zeus! Show me you have not fallen as low as the rest to punish so blindly and extremely the ones who live solely to serve you.” my voice is a small whisper against his flapping mantle, yet I’m sure each and every word reaches his ears.  
The lightning in his hand gives a low hissing sound, reminding me of an irritated snake, before diffusing. His body is stone cold and hard and not even a muscle bulges under my touch. The same touch that easily got him on his knees, or pulled forward his kinder, softer side. Now he stays passive to my presence, to my searing love and devotion. And this indifference makes such fierce pain surge through my body than if he had stricken me it would have been less bothersome.  
When I finally step away, the demeanour around Zeus continues to stay the same –threatening just as a brooding storm in the night.   
“You should have not interfered.” the flatness in his usually deep timbre makes my body grow cold, the subtle ire note sending jolts of dread right to my heart. The same heart I gave him freely.   
My lips are dry and my throat is clenched, as I cannot think of a thing to say to calm him down.   
“Leave.” this time the order is said as a small whisper that the now calm wind carries my way.  
Yet I stay frozen – even with his back towards me, I sense that somehow I have wounded him deeper than the disobedience of the humans.   
“I-” the words get stuck in my throat as tears fill my eyes.  
‘I did the right thing!! Yet at what price?’ I wonder as I try to take a step his way, my hand outstretched. That’s when the unthinkable happens – lightning bounces off the space around us and grazes my hand, leaving a gash in its wake. I’d have screamed in pain, hadn’t I know it’s his emotions that now aim, not his mind.   
“Zeus…” my voice is shaky, pleading, yet with better luck it would have reached the ears of the deaf.  
“LEAVE!” the bellow resonates in the sky as a thunder grumbles in the distance, indicating the vast extend of his anger.  
Cradling my bleeding hand closer to my body and biting back the tears, with my head raised high and my voice as emotionless as possible, I bow my head in respect.  
“As the Ruler wishes.”   
In an eye blink, as easily as I arrived I’m gone, leaving a small pool of blood on the white marble steps.

*`*`*

The fire cracks lowly in the fireplace and the water that is getting warmed up gives a low hiss, mimicking my own as I press a cloth against the gash on my hand. It’s not deep and it won’t need stiches, put it still hurts. Trying to stop the bleeding by applying more pressure, I channel all my powers in healing the wound. I’m no sorceress – no matter the gifts bestowed upon my by the god of thunder, I can’t heal a gash like this, but at least I can stop the bleeding and close it up to a point, which will be enough. With a sigh I shake my damp hair and look out of the window at the storm raging outside. The lightnings have ceased to fall, yet the wind and rain are still present.   
Pushing away any thoughts that concern the obnoxious dark-haired god, I concentrate on my wound as another surge of pain runs from the tips of my fingers all the way up my shoulder. A pained hiss skips past my lips as I peel off the now drenched in blood cloth and examine the cut. The skin is torn in a few places, as if a huge cat decided to scratch its claws over my hand. ‘Damn lightnings! Creating more damage than an infuriated feline!!’ Since I used to look after a lot of cats as a child, I know the risk of trying to take care of them when they’re beyond irritated; it was painful, bloody and a challenge, which ironically seems to have prepared me for days like this one.   
Checking if the water in the pot is finally warm enough I dab a clean towel in it and start cleaning the gash. Fighting back the tears, I continue to tap over the irritated flesh until there’s no more blood. Then clasping a bandage with herbs over it, I close my eyes and whisper a chant. Soon enough the pulsating pain subsides and eventually turns into a dull ache. ‘That’ll do.’ bandaging it and then preparing myself for bed, I steal another glance at the sky. Between the thick dark clouds a figure of a man appears, but it disintegrates so fast that for all I know, it might have been my imagination.

*`*`*

It’s been a week since the clash between the god of thunder and myself, and yet the weather has been weary, rainy and in general – moodier than its wielder. The temple of Zeus has been crowded ever since, as people are petrified of angering the Ruler of Olympus once again; day after day they come piling in front of the huge statue and spend hours praying and offering sacrifices. Yet after the rain didn’t stop and the sun barely peeked from between the thick clouds after the fourth day, they started coming to the door of my home, wishing to know what has happened. Eventually I had to stand before the temple and explain that their attitude, the fact that they had ignored Zeus, had made him unleash his thunders upon the village. Yet when the questions of how to fix things came up, I was left empty-handed. He hadn’t spoken to me since I dared stand against his desires, and I hadn’t called; the only thing that I could do was guess – guess what may please him, guess if he even speared us a glance. Guess if he still had feelings for me, or they got burned away like the delicate flesh on my hand. So many doubts left me weak and anxious, yet for the sake of the people I kept my mask up and prayed I was on the right track.   
The rain is still falling hard and fast and the sky flashes in the distance, but nothing speaks of immediate danger. I’m lying in my bed, my silver hair loose from its usual tight braid and now freely falling down my body, clad in a simple thin nightgown. The small book in my lap is intriguing enough to keep my mind off of the man that seems to have completely forgotten about me. The pain from his obvious ignorance is far worse than the deadliest wound, yet I stoically carry the burden of being in his disfavour. Chasing away the tight feeling in my chest, I delve further into the plot of the book until a light knock sounds, startling me. Raising a fair-coloured eyebrow, I quickly stand up and pull the cardigan from the chair nearby, covering the sheer fabric of my nightgown. Unlocking and pulling the wooden door open, I peek outside. The darkness is so dense that for a second I can’t see a thing, but then lightning strikes in the distance and its ghostly light falls over my guest.  
Tightening my jaw in favour of hiding the leap of my heart, I open the door further and move to the side, allowing him to enter. Drenched, Zeus nears the fireplace, his golden mantle swaying behind him graciously. As I observe his movement, I find the need to fight back all the emotions that threaten to overpower me. Closing the door and once again locking it, I return to my bed and sit at the end of it, waiting for what’s to come.   
His jet black hair has become even curlier as he seems to have been running his hands through it more than once while walking in the rain. ‘Why would he walk in the rain?’ it’s a strange thing to focus on, but it’s a lot better than the fact that he’s standing half-naked and soaking wet in my small house.   
“How can I be of service to you, Almighty one?” finally my calm voice breaks the tense silence and he turns around to look at me.   
Yet instead of meeting his gaze, I focus on the beans on the floor, not wishing to allow him to see how hurt and happy I am at the same time.   
“I’m sorry.” the words tear from him almost with a pained sigh, making me look up.   
Despite the air of authority around him, Zeus seems to be truly regretting what happened. By instinct I tug the cardigan’s sleeve further over the bandage of my wound, not wishing to upset him more. Yet his keen eyes don’t miss the movement and to my utter bewilderment his face pales.  
“Heavens, I have hurt you!” it’s a low exclamation that seems to wash over him like a tidal wave.  
“I’m fine.” the empathy in my voice seems to skip past him.  
He comes and takes a sit next to me, all the meanwhile trying to capture my gaze but failing. So instead he gently takes my hand and pulls it closer to him, pushing up the fabric and unveiling the bandage. Thankfully the gash itself has closed enough so not to bleed through and stain the white linen, yet to the eye of a man who knows what damage may occur after a lightning touches you, he has all the right to be worried. ‘I don’t need you to look after me!’ a voice, most probably my wounded pride, snarls in the back of my head and wishes to pry the hand away from his reach, even hiss threateningly if that’ll make him leave. Frankly, while I am able to keep a straight face and not give him the kicked puppy look, my heart cannot accept that he may have come to say his goodbyes and disappear from my life forever; that is a thing that’ll lead to my inevitable death, for that much I am sure.   
“The flesh will heal, Almighty one. Do not fret with such minor occurrence.” Tugging my hand away, not even once do I dare meet his eyes.  
Standing up, I go near the fire and tug the robe around my body, hiding the small shudders that run up and down my spine. The tickling sensation on the back of my neck is enough of evidence that the god’s eyes are drilling holes in me. Not yielding and looking over, instead I busy myself with warming my chilled hands and chasing away all the vital giveaways my body may propose do to his presence. ‘No matter how mad I get, I’ll always desire him just the same. How cursed must I be to have such a heart, lacking the rationality of clear and objective view?’ Even now, after clearly showing my displeasure with his presence, Zeus doesn’t bulge – he sits calmly, expectantly, because he knows I’ll cave in eventually. I always do.   
“What does the Ruler of the Gods desire from his Oracle?” my voice is low, almost a pained whisper, as the sheer force of shushing my yearning heart takes the last remains of my strength.  
The silence prolongs and the popping of the wood in the fireplace accompanied by the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside are the only disrupters of the tranquillity.   
“I came to plead for your forgiveness. I was wrong to react so harshly and punish so blindly the humans who live their life worshiping us. You have proven to be the wiser and stronger one, as you came to calm me in times not even the gods dare near me.”   
His voice is calm, pleading, filled with regret and shame. He still doesn’t know I already forgave him, that I understand he never meant to hurt me. Yet how can I confess, when the only benefit from such action will be his pride and ego getting encouraged?   
“Andromeda.” my name on his lips is the sweetest thing I ever heard, the gentlest caress I ever felt.  
Finding the courage to face the god, I place a small smile on my face.  
“You were forgiven long ago, Almighty one. It is below you to ask for your servant’s forgiveness.”  
The passing happiness on his features once again makes place to hurt and sorrow.  
“I see you still harbour ill feelings towards me, for which I do not blame you. Just tell me what I must do to be in your grace again?”  
He’s earnest – each word that leaves his lips is placed where he wants it to be; those are not the babbles of a man who seeks his woman’s favour in order to get to her body. No, those are whispered words of a man who seek forgiveness from the depths of his heart.  
“How can you expect of me to harbour ill feelings, when you still hold my heart in the palm of your hand? Even if I desired to hate you, it will equal hating myself. And I wish no such thing. My meddling nature is what brought misfortune to me, not you.”  
He’s on his feet in a flash and the distance between us, seconds ago a whole room, is now merely a few breaths. Startled, I fight the initial instinct to step back as he so abruptly enters my personal space.  
“Is it true what you speak to me? I beg of you to not be saying this so to put my mind to ease. I cannot continue my existence knowing I have been foolish enough to lose my most precious Oracle’s favour.”  
“When have I lied to my idol? Have I ever spoken his will wrong?” one of his hands is in my hair, parting the silver locks and treading his finger through them.  
“No. You have always spoken truthfully and from your heart.” his eyes acquire their radiant blue shine and the small smile grows into a childish grin.  
Seeing my idol lose his spark hurts far greater than any strike of lighting; and the reappearance of it brings waves of joy. Unknowingly my own hands are now firmly pressed against his bare chest – not to push away, but to give me support. ‘How deeply rooted is my love for this man! How greatly must I cherish him so that his sullen demeanour affects me?!’ amused by such silly thoughts, I allow my hands to move up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, where they begin to play with his curly hair. Pulling and the curls gently, a small jingle of laugh skips past my lips at his childish pout, before he muffles any further vociferations with his lips. The kiss is gentle, soothing, filled with adoration, yet slightly unsure. He doesn’t know whether I’ll push him away or welcome the proximity. Not liking my god being so shy and self-conscious, I tug him closer to myself, melting away the last remains of space between our bodies, and deepen the kiss. His throaty moan is indicative enough of his approval.   
His calloused hands move from my hair, down my neck, over my small shoulders and down my back until eventually he has me caged against his chest, with no way to run to. The self-assured smile that tugs at my lips, caused by his beliefs that I may sprung away and flee, makes him groan before his tongue darts out and glides over my bottom lip. Opening my mouth to him, I relish in the feeling of being consumed by the passion of a god. He’s never indecent, never rushes, and always seeks my approval of whatever he does. With the same vehemence I return the gesture, out tongues now dancing against one another.   
Unknowingly we have ended up pressed against a wall, the heat from the fire kissing the right side of my body. When we part in order to breathe, I waste no time in regaining my composure, with which may surface my shy nature, but immediately put my swollen lips to work. First to feel the attack is his firm jaw, its fine stubble tickling me, making my skin even more sensitive. Working my way down, next comes his neck. I take my time, as I relinquish in the feeling of knowing he enjoys my touch. His hands, not so long ago locked behind my back, are now firmly pressed against the wall, helping him maintain his balance. Despite Zeus’ godly nature, his skin is just as sensitive, just as easily tingled as any man’s, so I follow my path of small feathery kisses over all places that make him gasp.  
I rarely bite – it’s beyond me what took over my senses now to do so, but truth be told – I feel a surge of pride when my teeth gently grazed the skin first, as if warning him, then just as gently nibble. He hisses and his whole body presses against mine, the shudder that runs down his spine becoming evident even for me.   
Allowing me to do as I please, Zeus keeps his hands, his always roaming hands, glued to the cold stone wall, knowing that even if for a second he lays them on me, he won’t stop. He never does. My teasing would have continued further, maybe even coming to border with bitter-sweet torture, if another idea hadn’t appeared in my head.   
“Are you mine tonight?” surprisingly, my voice is rasp and deep, as if I haven’t used it for years.  
“Tonight and every night you wish me to be.”   
The adequate answer makes me grin as I place a kiss over his chest and sneak right under his arms. The growl, obviously caused by his dissatisfaction with my flee follows me to the bed. The cardigan I put on before opening the door now slides down my shoulders and pools at my feet, leaving me in my sheer nightgown.   
Before I even have the time to turn around and urge him near, Zeus is right behind me, his front pressed against my back and his lips immediately sealed against my neck.  
“What is that my mistress desires?” the words ghost over my skin, a soft moan slipping past my lips.  
“You.” no more needs to be said.  
Parting for a second he lays on the bed with such speed that the shuffling of his discarded golden cape comes seconds later. Eager just like a child, Zeus wishes to please me in any way I may allow him to. And since I enjoy to be on top, this time he’ll allow it to unfold my way.   
Dressed in only his loincloth, Zeus’ sun kissed skin and black hair stand out nicely against my white sheets. The statues in his temple do no justice to his body, which is so much more nicely shaped than the cold stone.  
“Are you going to admire me the whole night?” the coyness in his eyes makes me challenge him with my own.  
“What if such is my desire? To simply watch you sprawled on my bed in your half naked glory?”  
“Then I shall lay here until you tell me otherwise, and admire you in yours.”  
As usual, his comebacks are just as witty as my own, never ceasing to brighten my mood. ‘What is there not to love about this man?’ there are a few things, but at this very moment they lack significance.  
Crawling on top of him, my first action is to capture his lips with mine. His hands gingerly come to rest on my hips but soon the temptation gets the best of them and they travel upwards. Once again moving down his neck, I kiss and nibble at the places that are most sensitive, never bringing forward pain, only pleasure. By the time I reach his chest, my nightgown has received not one or two yanks, Zeus’ desire to get rid of it not passing me by.   
“Is there something my poor gown has done to you, so that you so mercilessly pull at it?” the words drip with seduction and fake innocents, as by this time I’m way far gone in my desire to play coy.  
“Yes. It stands as a barrier between us. I want it gone.” the blunt order makes a shudder run down my spine before I sit up.  
His eyes gaze up at mine, expecting to find scold, but instead he’s met with challenge.  
“Then get take it off.”  
Before even having the time to finish the sentence, the garment is discarded to who knows where. Sitting up and pulling me firmer against him, Zeus’ lips capture mine. He’s growing impatient with lust; my teasing has put his either way non-existent patience in bed to the test. The loincloth seems to come loose on its own and I can clearly feel just how big of an effect I have on him. Driven by need, he’ll forsake my desire any moment now if I do not put a rein of his actions. Pulling away and pushing him back down, I see lightnings flash in his eyes, soon to be followed as a background. It never ceases to amaze me how his emotions manage to set a storm outside. How impeccable must his control be in order not to have constant storm over us?  
Kissing him once again, his urgency leaks through our connection – he cannot wait anymore. Having gotten used to getting what he wants the moment he wants it, Zeus never really had to show patience, to enjoy the slow things. He’s always in a rush. Tonight, though, will be different.   
“Grasp the iron bars behind you and keep your hands there.”  
At that he looks at me with a mixed expression of shock and mischief. Either way, having agreed that I’ll have my way tonight he does as asked, even if only so that I can proceed. And I do. With the utmost pleasure.  
My body glides over his like the finest silk against the skin. My fingers touch the right places and set flames burning behind. My hips glide over his, dipping down low and rising up in steady rhythm, making the male groan. It’s so good that it borders pain. His inner turmoil, if not having been opened to my senses, would have been obvious by the drastic weather change outside. Lightnings and thunders boom in the distance, their tremulous voices mimicking their wielder’s agitation.  
“You are so impatient.” the low constitution is purred right over his abdomen, near his already hard manhood.   
“And you are so wicked in your punishment.” his reply is almost immediate, yet not being acrid.  
“This is me showing you another side of pleasure.” the loincloth has fallen lower by now, pretty much only hiding from plain view what can hardly be concealed at this point.  
“I beg for your mercy.” his voice is so husky that I barely tell apart the words.  
Proud with the state I managed to push him in, and also feeling the need overwhelming my senses as well, I crawl back up and capture his lips with mine while efficiently getting rid of his last garment. After the barrier is gone, a groan of relief slips past his lips hastily followed by a hiss as I gently hint just how wet I am for him. The hands on the bards miraculously appear on my hips. My retaliation is simple – I bite his bottom lip.   
“Why?” his eyes are filled with shock at the show of barbarity.  
“Your hands seem to have a mind of their own. Should I tie them?”  
Taking his irritated lip between my own and then caressing it with my tongue in an apologising manner, the two imposters quickly disappear, but not without giving my bum a light pat. I rub my hand over the hard muscles on his stomach, enjoying their texture under my hands. Fingers play around the place where the smooth skin gets adorn by dark hairs. Zeus arches his back slightly, his eyes now turning into a deep stormy blue as his pleasure reaches those dangerous peeks that make him want to take matters into his own hands. As if to sooth that inner battle, with a single thrust I glide down his hard member, making both of us moan.   
My body missed him, that much’s for sure. Each curve and dip missed his touch, the feeling of his hard texture against my softness. Him being deep in me is like feeling full after a long period of emptiness – strangely satisfying.  
With my hands placed over his stomach more for balance rather that to keep him down, I push my body up until only the tip is still within my warm folds. He holds his breath in anticipation, obviously expecting the same sharp dive. Instead of that, I take him in inch my inch, enjoying the feeling of my walls stretching around him, accommodating him the best way possible.   
“Andromeda.” my name leaves his lips like a desperate plea, to which I cannot stay impartial.  
The pace is slow and sensual, with occasional changes that make both of us react. In a land of blissful passion, as I lead us up the ladder of release, a low creak reaches my senses. Opening the eyes I never realised I had closed, I look at the metal bars of my bed – they are bend in unnatural manner by Zeus’ iron grip on them.   
The following unexpected and sharp dive has him almost yanking them out of their places. A thunder booms so loud that it muffles my loud moan. My pace gets more frantic, the thrust deeper and harder, with his hips meeting mine halfway and the friction throwing sparks. My body coils and spasm as I’m so close to that peak that I’m afraid I won’t be able to do it, to push us both.  
“Zeus.” having felt my slight worry, he obliges without a word.  
In a second I’m on my back, my hair sprawled on the pillow and Zeus between my spread legs. He takes a second to marvel at me – all panting, glistering with sweat and with reddened cheeks. A wolfish smirk tugs at his features before he dives in and with a single thrust enters me. The time for patience and slow movements is long gone – he moves with needy, frantic thrust, and his body presses mine down.   
My nails leave long marks on his back as the pressure in my belly builds up, twists and has me out of breath.   
“Bite me.” the low grunt almost passes me by.  
Without giving it a second thought, my teeth sink into where his shoulder meats his neck. That way my scream gets muffled down, sealed against his skin as a thunder outside masks his own.   
For a second stillness befalls the room before Zeus offhandedly lies down on top of me, his head on my breasts and his ragged breath making my either way sensitive nipples grow harder. Tired to the point where I barely register his movement, I jump when his mouth clasps around one pebble-hard bud. He licks and sucks at the gentle skin before his teeth graze over it, making me whimper and move under him. He growls when I rub against his member, indicating I’m willing to have another go. The smirk that dances over the skin has me moaning and my hands find themselves buried in a sea of dark curly hair.  
“Will my mistress allow me to have her tonight?” his eyes twinkle with mischief and lust before taking my other nipple in his warm mouth.  
“Tonight and every other night.” my hushed voice gets muffled by a thunder outside.


End file.
